


Modern art

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Crushes, Dating, Ficlet, M/M, Museums
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Non gli interessava che cosa ci fosse di così importante da tirarlo giù dal letto alle nove di domenica mattina, quando non dovevano lavorare, gli importava solo che fosse stato Kei a chiederglielo, e che lui non fosse in grado di dirgli di no.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Modern art

**_ \- Modern Art - _ **

Daiki si guardava intorno con aria spaesata.

Non era mai andato volentieri ai musei, ragion per cui ci era stato pochissime volte, per lo più con la scuola.

Lo annoiavano, non li trovava particolarmente interessanti. Se c’era qualcosa che gli andava di vedere, continuava a pensare, la cercava su internet, e non vedeva la necessità di andarla a vedere dal vivo.

Ma quando Kei l’aveva chiamato quella mattina, emozionato, chiedendogli di accompagnarlo al Museo d’Arte Moderna, non aveva saputo dirgli di no.

Il più grande aveva blaterato qualcosa su tele, pittrici e qualcosa che Daiki non aveva compreso fino in fondo, ma non si era preoccupato più di tanto.

Non gli interessava che cosa ci fosse di così importante da tirarlo giù dal letto alle nove di domenica mattina, quando non dovevano lavorare, gli importava solo che fosse stato Kei a chiederglielo, e che lui non fosse in grado di dirgli di no.

E mentre andavano in giro per i corridoi del museo, osservando tele su tele e guardando dipinti che Daiki non era certo di riuscire a comprendere, era giunto all’unica conclusione che quel museo era, se possibile, ancora più noioso di quei pochi che aveva visitato fino a quel momento.

Ma non gli importava, non del tutto.

Perché mentre vedeva Kei osservare i dipinti alle pareti con aria affascinata, mentre lo sentiva raccontargli di cose di cui lui non comprendeva nemmeno la metà, non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi felice.

Vedere Kei emozionarsi, valeva per lui qualsiasi sacrificio.


End file.
